Here in the Dark
by Morna
Summary: Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, even Asami Sato. BolinxAsami. Takes place after episode 10.


It was late. It was dark and quiet and peaceful, but Asami Sato could find no peace that night. She could feel the heavy stone of the underground tunnels pressing down around her, ready to smother her. She was curled up on her pile of blankets, steadily breathing to mimic the sleep that would not come. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago, but she was still laying in the darkness thinking. She had done too much of that lately. Her thoughts were constantly darting and dodging like dragon flies skimming the surface of a pond.

She remembered how Mako had always stared at Korra during their practice sessions before the Championship. She studied again over and over his reaction to her kidnapping. She bit her lip in anger as she recalled the way he had looped his arm so naturally around Korra's brown shoulders.

Asami Sato had been many things in her life, but she had never thought she was a fool until now. How could she not have seen it all this time? It made no sense. All of the signs were there. Every single glance and touch screamed at her. Mako didn't have to say he had feelings for Korra. It was written all over his face. It laced itself into his voice. It made the air heavy between them with unspoken words.

She curled in more tightly on herself as if she could somehow make herself so small she would just disappear altogether. She didn't know what to do. None of her tutors or instructors had taught her how to handle this problem. Love wasn't supposed to be like this. Her mother and father had painted such an easy and loving portrait. They had certainly had their arguments, but they have never once lapsed in their love or commitment towards one another. It seemed that Mako's heart was not so faithful as her father's who even now still pined for his long dead wife.

Nothing made sense anymore, and she was afraid it wouldn't for a very long time.

Her chain of brooding thoughts was broken by the steady tread of footsteps on the stone floor. She shut her eyes even tighter against the pressure of the tears building up against her lids as a sob caught in her throat. Spirits, she didn't want anyone to hear her. What if it was Korra? Or worse Mako?

She didn't know what she would do if the firebender caught her crying to herself in the night. She might just haul off and punch him like she had been wanting to for the past few days. Manners be damned.

She remained perfectly still and slowed her breathing as the person approached. Their gait was slow and steady. They carried only a small lamp with them, but they seemed to glide through the dark cavern effortlessly. It must be one of the vagabonds living down here. They would leave soon. They were probably just making sure everything was in order.

The person didn't keep moving though. Instead, the nameless figure stopped a few feet away from her. Her breath caught in her throat, and she had to remind herself to keep breathing slowly and evenly. Feet shuffled restlessly as if in indecision, and she could tell from their heaviness that it was most likely a man.

Things grew suddenly quiet and tense then. The small lamp grew brighter against the darkness of her tightly shut eyelids. Gravel crunched underfoot as the man crouched down in front of her.

A tear leaked down her cheek, and she fought the urge to let a string of curses that would make even Lin Beifong blush.

"I know you're awake," a familiar voice said softly.

Asami blinked rapidly to combat the tears and to adjust to the sudden light as she opened her eyes. Her fist came up and rubbed her right eye sleepily. "Now, I am," she said in as groggy a voice she could manage.

Bolin gave her a crooked, knowing grin as he studied her from behind his single candle. "You were never asleep."

"Of course, I was," she lied as she propped herself up on one arm.

His green eyes blinked in disbelief as he said nothing but continued to stare at her.

She let out a large sigh and slumped a little in defeat. "Maybe I was having some trouble getting to sleep. How did you know?"

"I'm not a very good one, but I am still an earthbender." She looked down and noticed that his large feet were bare for once.

"Where are your shoes?" she asked.

"They're back at my pallet. I don't like wearing them in the caves. It doesn't feel right."

"Oh," was all she said in reply, letting them lapse into a strained silence. "What were you doing up?" she finally asked.

"I was looking for a midnight snack," he admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"You're always hungry, aren't you?" she retorted with her own ghost of a grin.

"Growing boys gotta eat."

"Well, enjoy your snack," she said too quickly, preparing to burrow back into her blankets as soon as possible.

"Asami. . . " he said hesitantly, not standing up from his crouch.

She turned back over to face him and saw the uncomfortable expression on his face. His mouth was quirked in one corner as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, and his eyes were focused on the ground.

"Yes?" she replied uneasily, afraid of where this would go.

"I know I'm not really your friend or anything, and I don't know you that well, but . . ." he paused again.

She could see his mind working to find the right words to say to her.

"Bolin," she said gently as she reached out and put her hand on his forearm.

"Bo," he corrected.

She nodded. "Bo, if there is something you want to say just say it." Asami could not endure to have another man hide his words and feelings from her even if it was done out of consideration for her.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to cause problems between you and Mako with the kiss thing. I'm just so dumb sometimes, and I don't think before I speak. Mako always says I should be more careful with my words and," he babbled rapidly, his face turning red and his eyes going wide.

She tightened her grip on his arm to stop his stream words. She managed another weak smile for him, touched at his concern and guilt. "You didn't do anything wrong. This is between Mako and me. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it," he replied automatically, his eyes flitting up to meet her eyes before immediately settling on the floor again.

She sighed and removed her hand from his arm, not realizing she had kept it there so long. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine."

He moved from his crouch to sit beside her, placing the lantern on the other side away from her. His hands laid limp in his lap as he studied them, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout that reminded Asami uncomfortably of Korra. His fingers fidgeted for a moment. "You don't have to pretend around me, Asami. You can tell, ol' Bo, the truth," he said with a tight smile that didn't reach his green eyes.

She didn't answer him but turned her head away from his gaze. The tears were coming back. She wiped one away quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch sight of it. "I told you I'm fine," she managed to rasp before two more tears slipped down her cheeks and formed tracks down her face.

"No, you're not," he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him say it.

She whirled around, hair whipping out behind her, with a finger raised, ready to tell him what she thought of his assumptions concerning her emotions. The words never left her mouth. Her tongue turned to stone as she stared at him. He had angled his body more towards her, blocking most of the light from the dying candle. His thick arms were spread wide and his legs were folded meditation style. What surprised her the most though was the expression on his face. It wasn't the uncertain awkwardness from earlier. It wasn't pity either. For that alone, she was grateful. Asami hated pity. That was all she had seen from the eyes of the maids and other servants of her household after her mother had died.

No, he only wore a look of sympathy and the sincere want to comfort her. She realized then she was sick of being strong. She had no strength left. The last of it had been torn from her after her father's betrayal. She had been relying on Mako for support, but she didn't even have that anymore. She had nothing, and the thought left a hollow inside of her that had never been there before.

She eyed the teenager for a moment, fighting back tears. He wiggled his fingers for her the way a parent might for their child. A sob escaped her tight throat as she leaned forward and laced her arms around his thick chest. The tears came hot and fast while she buried her face in the fabric of his shirt.

He let out a deep breath and wrapped his muscular arms around her so tightly she could barely breathe. She didn't mind though. It made her feel a little better. It made her feel real and solid. It gave her something to cling to in the storm of her own emotions. After a moment or two, she dragged the rest of her body into his lap and curled up against him.

After the first flood of tears had subsided, she looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose on you like this. I just . . .I just . . . "

"It's alright. I get it."

She frowned at his words. "You're not over Korra, are you?"

"No," he said truthfully, looking sad and a little lost.

Asami didn't say anything to that. She didn't know what she could say. She simply settled herself against him more firmly and tightened her grip around him. She didn't have her father or her boyfriend, but she might just have a friend. That was enough for now. It had to be.


End file.
